Teri Bauer
| age = 34 (Day 1) | residence = Santa Monica, California Boston, Massachusetts Florence, Italy | education = M.F.A. Art Practice, UC Berkeley B.A. Painting, Rhode Island School of Design | profession = Partner and head designer, Graphic Eye Creative director, Click California Design Graphic artist, L.A. Design Graphic artist, Chiat/Day Advertising Installation Assistant Curator, Museum of Contemporary Art Consultant to Director, Los Angeles County Museum Assistant to the Director, Santa Monica Gallery Advertising Art Director, Greenpeace Colorist, Dark Horse Comics Art Conservator, Isabella Gardner Museum Restorative Assistant, Uffizi Galleria | marital = Married | spouse = Jack Bauer | children = Kim Bauer (daughter) (unborn child) | siblings = Carol (sister) | sigothers = Phil Parslow (friend) | others = Phillip Bauer (father-in-law) Graem Bauer (brother-in-law) Marilyn Bauer (sister-in-law) Josh Bauer (nephew) Stephen (son-in-law) Teri (granddaughter) Unnamed grandson | died = Day 1, 11:54pm | deathcause = Shot by Nina Myers | status=Deceased | actor=Leslie Hope | seasons = 1 | firstseen="Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am" | lastseen="Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am" }} : You may be looking for her granddaughter Teri. :"I think your father is the best man I've ever known, but he can be... difficult - and his job doesn't make it any easier." :— Teri to Kim Bauer about Jack Bauer, "Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am" Teri Bauer was the wife of Jack Bauer and mother of Kim Bauer. During Day 1 she was embroiled in a hostage crisis with terrorists who wished to coerce and frame her husband. Despite surviving several highly dangerous situations, she fell victim to one of CTU's most dangerous deep-cover moles. Before Day 1 : View Teri Bauer's Fox.com profile at Character profiles. Teri was born thirty-four years before Day 1. She had a sister named Carol. Teri obtained her B.A. in Painting from the Rhode Island School of Design and went on to gain a Master of Fine Arts in Art Practice from University of California, Berkeley. Her first place of employment was as a restorative assistant at the Offizi Galleria in Florence, Italy. That was followed by a time as an art conservator at the Isabella Gardner Museum in Boston, and later as a colorist for Dark Horse Comics. Teri then went on to work for the Greenpeace organization as an advertising art director before becoming employed by the Santa Monica Gallery as an assistant to the director, and later a consultant to the director at the Los Angeles County Museum. Teri was later an installation assistant curator at the Museum of Contemporary Art in Los Angeles, followed by a graphic artist for Chiat/Day Advertising and L.A. Design, and the creative director for Click California Design. Her last job was as partner and head designer for her own company, Graphic Eye, working with her friend Kitty. Teri married Jack Bauer and the couple had a daughter named Kimberly. She also had a friend named Yvonne, whose birthday was marked in her planner. Jack was a federal agent who eventually began working for the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit. The secretive nature of Jack's job put a lot of stress on their marriage, leading to a break-up. Teri eventually asked Jack to move out, which put her at odds with Kim. Even when Jack moved back in six months later to try to repair their marriage, Kim was still resentful towards Teri. During the separation, Teri dated Dr. Phil Parslow, a close friend, but decided not to enter a relationship with him for the sake of her marriage and her family. On the Sunday before Day 1, Teri and Jack spent an evening at a boardwalk in Venice, Los Angeles. Jack watched her have a friendly chat with a stranger, amazed at her ability to connect with others like that, and knowing that it was something he could never do. Day 1 Shortly after midnight, Kim snuck out of the house. Immediately afterward, Jack was called into a meeting at CTU, leaving Teri to try to figure out where Kim went. Alan York, the father of Kim's friend Janet, called and told her his daughter was also missing. Teri had Jack acquire Kim's email password, where she learned that Kim and Janet were meeting some college boys at Paladio Furniture. Alan drove by to pick her up to go to the store, but by the time they got there, the girls were gone, having left Janet's car behind. Alan found an empty condom wrapper inside, and the two began searching the store for clues to where the girls might be. Jack called Teri and she informed him that the girls weren't at the store. She asked him to help her look for them, but he said he was busy with other bad things that were happening. Teri told him she and Alan were going to wait for the girls to return for the car. Finding the name of the store owner, Teri called Nina Myers and coaxed her into finding her Mr. Nowrasteh's phone number. He wasn't home, so she left a message on his machine. Teri and Alan tidied the store up a bit until Kim called and told Teri she was at a party and would be home as soon as she could get a ride. Kim ended her conversation by telling her she loved her, which left Teri feeling suspicious, as she never said that to her. (who is impersonating Alan York)]] Teri later got a call from Kim who seemed to be in distress. She told Teri that the two boys that they were with, Rick and Dan were attempting to kidnap them. Kim told Teri the place where they were. Alan called the police about the incident. Alan quickly drove to were Kim said that they were. On their way they stopped by a policeman for speeding. Alan got upset and disrespected the officer and was put in cuffs. Teri urgently told him to check for a distress call. When the officer analyzed it, he gave them a warning and let them go. When they arrived, a woman told them that a young girl had been hit by a car. This worried Teri so she decided to check the local hospital. When they got there Teri asked if they had a patient by the name of Janet York or Kim Bauer. Soon they realized it was Janet and that she needed surgery. Teri was still worried about were Kim was. Soon Jack arrived at the hospital telling Teri that he has reason to believe that Kim's kidnappers are involved with the assassination attempt on Senator David Palmer. Later, Teri took a ride with Alan when she got a call from Nina Myers asking where Jack was. Teri told Nina that she hadn't seen Jack since he left the hospital. Nina told Teri that if she saw Jack to tell him that a body that they identified name was Alan York. After learning she was being kidnapped, Teri asked the man she was with to stop the car. She got out of the car and ran into the woods. A few minutes later, the man got out of the car and followed her in. Teri came out and bashed him in the head knocking him out. Teri then began to tie him to a tree. She called Jamey Farrell at CTU telling her her location. Two men arrived and put a bag on Teri's head and untied Kevin Carroll. They brought her to Ira Gaines' base where she was held captive and met up with Kim. Eli Stram and Neil Nagi came in and prepared to kill Teri and Kim when Gaines called it off. Eli later came back with the intent to rape Kim, but Teri and Kim struggle to prevent him from doing so. Teri is pushed aside and Kim fights her way off of Eli. Before Eli got aggressive, Teri offered herself instead, insisting that she wouldn't fight him. Eli accepted and took Teri to a back room to rape her. After the rape, Teri experienced severe abdominal pain, that was noticed by Kim. Teri also managed to steal Eli's cell phone when she was raped by him in order to protect Kim. She began to call Nina Myers at CTU. When somebody came she hung up quickly. She called again when she had the opportunity. Nina told Teri to stay on the phone as long as she could while she got Jack on the line. Kim and Teri had a few emotional moments with Jack when Eli came in searching for his phone and took it from them. Rick Allen walked in and Teri thanked him for not getting Eli when he saw the phone and apologized for the way she treated him earlier. Rick then gave Teri a gun. Eli came in soon after, when he was told to kill Teri and Kim. However, they had been given a gun by Rick Allen and shot Eli and hid his body. Soon, Jack arrived and rescued Teri and Kim. Rick told them that he could take a truck from Gaines and rescue them in it. After he brought the truck they began to drive away when a shootout began. Jack instructed Teri and Kim to run through the woods and meet them at a tower. The two of them got lost on the way and had to navigate past one of the men. They hid in a shack prepared to kill the man when Jack rescued them. After killing Gaines, Jack met up with them and they were picked up by a CTU helicopter. Teri and Kim were taken to a doctor to get checked up after their kidnapping. They especially wanted to check up on Teri's abdominal pain. Teri was then given an ultra-sound. Nina Myers was staying with them there when she sensed danger. She decided to transport Teri and Kim to a safe house located in Pine Canyon where they would interview them about the kidnapping and to assure their safety. Resting at a CTU safe house, Teri received the results of Dr. Kent's test and discovered that she was pregnant with Jack's baby. Teri told Kim and they were thinking of when they should tell Jack. When Teri called Jack she decided that there would be a better time to tell him. Nina was debriefing Teri about Gaines' men when Teri found out that Jack had been involved with her while they were separated, which she resented Nina for. Teri was very shaken by this and thought about it all the time while they were at the safe house. Nina decided to leave the safe house, where Agent Ted Paulson commenced the debrief.When Paulson interrogated the girls, he showed them photos of some of the dead guards they found at Ira Gaines' compound. Paulson asked Kim and Teri if they knew Eli Stram. They both became uncomfortable and said they knew him. When Teri didn't respond to Paulsons other questions, Kim encouraged for them to take a break. Paulson sensed danger when the other agents didn't respond so he had Teri and Kim hide in a room. Jovan Myovic broke into the room where they were hiding right before Teri took a car from the garage. Jovan got in his car and drove after them. Teri tried to lose the car and turn on another street. While seeing if Jovan was chasing them, the car which Kim was in fell down the side of a hill and Teri assumed that she was dead. With her shock at witnessing what she believed was Kim's death, Teri experienced Dissociative Amnesia and was unable to remember anything about her life. A girl Tanya gave Teri a ride. As they drove by a restaurant, Teri recognized and asked Tanya to drop her off there. When Teri walked in a man Henry Martin greeted her and saw her amnesia. He asked if she wanted to see her old friend Dr. Phil Parslow who she had a relationship with. Teri said yes. When Parslow arrived he tried to help find out how it happened. When Parslow examined Teri he said that she must have witnessed trauma that caused the memory loss. Phil also told Teri about her personal life and her relationship with him. When he suggested to take her to the hospital, she refused and said she didn't need medical help. Phil decided to take Teri to her house and see if she could jog her memory there. After arriving, Parslow showed her pictures of Jack and Kim. When Teri saw a gun on Phil's friend Chris she got defensive and said she didn't want any guns in the house. Parslow had Chris wait outside. Before he could walk out the door, Jovan Myovic came killed Chris and injured Phil. He threatened to kill Teri if she did not tell him where Kim was. Before he could shoot, Tony Almeida came and shot Jovan in the back, killing him. After seeing this, Teri got her memory back and cried for Kim. Tony assured her that Kim was alive and took Teri into CTU. After finding out that Jack was not at CTU, Teri badgered Nina and George Mason about the whereabouts of Jack, until Mason handed her over to his assistant, Rebecca. Nina then spoke the truth to Teri that Jack was being held captive by Victor Drazen. Teri became very shaken by this news. She went to George Mason again to see what they were doing to save Jack. He told her that he is doing everything he can to help Jack. Nina went to Teri again telling her they were going to make a trade for Jack. Teri became relieved and thanked Nina for her honesty. She also asked Nina if she could speak on the phone with Kim who was on her way over from the police station. When Teri got suspicious where Kim was, Nina told her that Jack was released but Kim was endangered and that he was doing everything he could to save her. When Jack called her before leaving to sacrifice himself to save Kim, she told him that she was pregnant. Teri grew impatient having been held at CTU for several hours and getting the runaround in her inquiries about Jack's whereabouts. Teri eventually went looking for Nina, who was by then in the course of her exfiltration from CTU. She heard Nina speaking German over the phone to her contact, but Nina explained she was speaking to the Frankfurt division of CTU. Nina confirmed that Jack and Kim were safe, but when Teri noticed the blood of a CTU janitor Nina had killed, she realized she was in danger. She tried to leave, but Nina drew a gun on her and tied her to a chair. Just before Nina left to flee CTU, she shot Teri in the chest, killing her. Jack, who had returned to CTU and apprehended Nina, discovered Teri's body shortly after she died. He cradled her lifeless body, knowing both her and her unborn child were dead, apologizing for all that has happened. After Day 1 Teri's death hit Jack hard and for the rest of his life he continued to think about her. It strained the relation between Jack and Kim, as Kim found spending time with her father too reminding of her deceased mother. For the eighteen months following Teri's death, Jack's life was in a state of disrepair; he was unemployed and lazed at home, looking at old photographs of Teri. Nina was arrested for Teri's murder. This eighteen month period ended with Day 2, when Jack spurred back into action to resolve the next national security threat, but circumstances forced Jack and Palmer to pardon Nina for all of her crimes. Following Day 2, Jack recovered from his emotional trauma and returned to his job as a CTU agent. On Day 3, four and a half years after Teri's death, Jack executed Nina Myers, finally avenging Teri. Approximately 13 years after her death, by Day 8, her daughter Kim and her husband Stephen had a daughter, which they named after Teri. Expanded universe ''Veto Power'' ''Trojan Horse'' ''Cat's Claw'' ''Chaos Theory'' ''Collateral Damage'' ''Trinity'' Jack and Teri met up in a cafe, but Jack could not stay for long as he was contacted by LAPD officer Harry Driscoll about his current case. Before he left, Teri tried to persuade Jack to take up a position at the newly established Counter Terrorist Unit, so he would be home more often. ''Day Zero'' ]] During the events of Day Zero, Teri called Jack at CTU, telling him that some of his bills were still being sent to her house. Jack protested, saying that he wanted to talk to her before he started changing his address. He asked to speak to Kim, but she said she did not want to speak to him. Jack had to hang up when a new threat arose. Background information and notes * Teri is one of the seven characters to appear in every episode of their only season. The others are Chase Edmunds (Season 3), Nadia Yassir (Season 6), Cole Ortiz (Season 8), Arlo Glass (Season 8), Mark Boudreau (Live Another Day) and Kate Morgan (Live Another Day). However, Teri is the only one of the seven to die on-screen. ** A couple of others came close: Kate Warner, who would have been exclusive to Season 2 but for her appearance in the Season 3 premier, which was cut from syndication; and Tom Lennox, who appeared in Redemption and was otherwise exclusive to Season 6. * Like David Palmer, Teri has been mentioned aloud by name in every season following her death (except for Live Another Day, although her name appears on Jack Bauer's profile). * Teri is the first character portrayed by a main cast member to die in 24. (For the others, see the whole list.) Teri is also the first character whose death was distinguished with a silent clock. * The show runners filmed what became known as the Season 1 Alternate Ending. In it, Jack finds Teri tied up but unhurt. She tells him Nina is the mole, he reassures her that he knows, Nina has already been arrested, and Kim reunites with her parents. This was considered alongside the canonical ending, but they ultimately chose Teri's death because of its greater emotional and tragic impact. * In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian version of 24]], Teri Bauer's counterpart is Trisha Rathod. Live appearances See also nl:Teri Bauer Category:Characters Category:Day Zero characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Veto Power characters Category:Trojan Horse characters Category:Cat's Claw characters Category:Chaos Theory characters Category:Trinity characters Category:Collateral Damage characters Category:Artists Category:Jack Bauer love interests Category:Killed by Nina Myers Category:Deceased characters